A new adventure
by Joni
Summary: Everybody decides to go to the annual Festival of Hunt,but then a new adventure begins...
1. Zidane and Garnet

The gang back together  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Boring",Zidane thought when he was watching down from the castle tower.It wasn't so nice anymore,  
when he had moved to castle with Garnet.He missed the old times.He wasn't comfortable in looking  
down the city,it's numerous streets and alleys,he wanted to be there.  
  
Of course,no one was stopping him.It was just that he wanted to be anonymous.He used to be a big  
star among the ladies in Lindblum,in fact,now he was even bigger,but that was different.The girls  
had just wanted to hang out with him,not to receive his autograph.  
  
He put a worn jacket and sunglasses on,and combed his hair differently,when he left the castle,so  
no one would recognize him.He decided to visit Ruby's bar.  
  
The guards of the castle were used to his disguise and didn't ask anything when he snuck out.Garnet  
was currently on a visit in Lindblum.  
  
Bright sun and the flow of people greeted him when he got to the streets.Down to the Ruby's bar he  
went.  
  
"Well,well,what are you doing here?"Ruby asked.  
  
"Just getting some fresh air."  
  
"Don't tell me you don't have air condition in the castle.Just jokin'!By the way,a moogle just  
dropped by and told me to give you this."  
  
"A letter?"  
  
"C'mon,read it.Maybe it's from Garnet."  
  
"Let's see...it's from Freya.She's in Treno right now...oh!She's going for the Festival of Hunt and  
hopes that I come along with Garnet."  
  
"Are you going?It'd a be good exercise for you,so you don't get too soft in that castle."  
  
"Maybe I'll go.I'd get a chance to show my skills to the ladies..."  
  
"Yeah right,Romeo.Don't forget that you're with Garnet now."  
  
"Of course not.So tell me,has anything interesting been happening lately?"  
  
"Nope.Except that Stilzkin is going for a journey again.Hey,maybe you could travel together!"  
  
"We'll see.I have to ask Garnet first."  
  
-  
-  
  
Garnet had been shopping in Lindblum and she was back at the air cab station of the castle.She would  
go back to Alexandria tomorrow.She missed Zidane.  
  
The lift took him to the highest level of the castle and she went to see her Uncle Cid.She didn't  
bother to change her clothes,the same she had used when she was saving the world with Zidane and  
the others.Nobody recognized her in those clothes as the queen of Alexandria,which she was very  
happy about.  
  
"Ah,Garnet.Did you find anything nice?"  
  
"Oh sure!A lot of things!I really love this city."  
  
"The Festival of Hunt is coming.Are you going to come and watch it with Zidane?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"That's good to hear.I almost forgot,a moogle just brought a letter to you.It's probably from   
Zidane."  
  
"Let me see...oh,Freya has asked us to come see the Festival with her.She's going to gather everyone  
together first,and then head to Lindblum.He asks if I want to see it with him."  
  
"Shall I call the moogle so you can reply?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author:I have a sensation that this'll turn out good.More chapters coming! 


	2. The Treno gang,knight couple and Quina

Chapter 2  
  
"What did he reply?"Amarant asked Freya.  
  
"That we can use the Gargan Roo to get to Alexandria.Then we'll pick up the others on airship."  
  
Freya had decided to go to Treno to play cards,after Burmecia had been reconstructed,with Fratley,  
and Amarant had appeared there.They had been talking about the past and the upcoming Festival of  
Hunt,and it seemed that they all were going to participate.It was Freya's idea to get everybody  
to see it.  
  
"Your boyfriend's coming..."  
  
"What's up?I was just at the auction and bought a shiny new spear for the Festival,"Fratley said.  
  
"Darling,we should leave,"Freya said."Zidane's waiting.Let's use the Gargan Roo."  
  
-  
-  
  
Meanwhile,Steiner and Beatrix were at the yard,when Zidane appeared.  
  
"Hi guys!I just thought to ask would you like to come with us to the Festival of Hunt?"  
  
"Who's us?"Steiner asked.  
  
"Hopefully everybody.Garnet's already at Lindblum and Freya comes here with Amarant and Fratley  
later.Well?"  
  
"I guess it could be fun to participate,"Steiner said.  
  
"I'm coming with you.Not to participate,but to cheer for you!"Beatrix said.  
  
"Great!I'll go ask Quina!"Zidane said and ran off.  
  
-  
-  
  
"You!Make the omelet while he takes care of the beef!"  
  
Quina was obviously busy at the kitchen,when Zidane showed up.  
  
"What pleasure to meet Zidane.Quina hasn't seen Zidane for while."  
  
"Would you like to come to the Festival of Hunt with us?"  
  
"Quina loves Festival of Hunt!But Quina not sure should Quina leave the kitchen to them..."  
  
"They'll manage."  
  
-  
-  
  
At the evening,Freya arrived with Fratley and Amarant.Now the whole gang was together,with the  
exception of Vivi and Eiko.  
  
"Hey!It's been a long time,"Zidane said.  
  
"It's not been that long,"Amarant said.  
  
"Nice to meet you,"Fratley said."I remember you from Cleyra."  
  
"Cleyra...too bad what happened there.By the way,does anyone know where Vivi and Eiko are?"  
  
"The moogles will find that out,"Freya said."Now,I want to see everyone again!" 


	3. Vivi and Eiko

Chapter 3  
  
Vivi walked down the stairs to a basement of a building.It was located under a burmecian apartment  
building in a quiet street.He loved the rebuilt city,he found the eternal rain comfortable and the  
people were nice.He had also began to lead to group of black mages,who were just like him before.  
  
"Master Vivi!"one of them,called Ormos,said.  
  
"You have a lot of guests waiting."  
  
"?"  
  
There they were,the whole gang except Eiko.  
  
"Wow,so nice to see you again!What brings you to Burmecia?"  
  
"We are here to invite you to the Festival of Hunt."  
  
"Cool.That sounds fun!"  
  
"Vivi,how come I didn't know that you had moved to Burmecia?"Freya asked.  
  
"Well,I didn't know you were here,either..."  
  
"Let's not let Garnet wait!"Zidane said.  
  
"The prin...queen?Where is she?"Vivi asked.  
  
"Waiting for us.Come on,let's go to pick up Eiko.Moogles told us that she's at Konde Petie."  
  
-  
-  
  
"Rally-ho!"a dwarf called Schort said.  
  
"Rally-ho."Eiko said back."What's up?"  
  
"Nothing special.It's been weird that those Terrans have been coming here to trade lately.I was so  
used to that only the pointy-hats came here."  
  
"Invisible!"  
  
"What is?"  
  
"No,look behind you.It's THE Invisible."  
  
"Ooh,a pretty ship,that is!Hey,it's landing."  
  
"Someone hopped out...it's Zidane!"  
  
Eiko started to run towards Zidane,who she hadn't seen for ages.  
  
"Zidane!Where've you been?What've you been doing?Where's Garnet?"  
  
"Wowowow,take it easy.I was just going to invite you to a cruise on our lovely airship,"Zidane said  
with a smirk on his face.  
  
"And where is the destination?"  
  
"In Lindblum,where we meet the famous queen of Alexandria and see the Festival of Hunt.How does that  
sound?"  
  
"Good!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author:Alright,now the story can begin! 


	4. The criminals appear

Chapter 4  
  
A week had passed and the Festival of Hunt was ready to begin.This time,Freya,Steiner,Quina and  
Amarant participated.Of course,there were others,too,but this time,not so tough hunters.Zidane,Vivi  
and Garnet were at the little bridge built over the street at the Industrial District.  
  
"Hey,boss,it's Zidane."  
  
"Baku!Cinna!Cool,you're here too!"  
  
"Sure,we couldn't miss this.Blank's fighting over there."  
  
"Hey,it's going to start."  
  
The beasts were released to the streets.Quina came to the district first and began to chase a Fang.  
  
"Yummy-yummy!Quina cooks a dinner!"he shouted,but was disappointed,when Amarant appeared and killed  
it.  
  
"Sorry,buddy.You have to be faster!"  
  
Nobody noticed two,rather strange-looking dark figures standing in the stairway.Someone could've  
said that they look suspicious.  
  
"This isn't going as planned,"the other one said.  
  
"Yes,the queen's got quite a crowd of friends around her.Time to use the plan B..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Look."  
  
Another of them stepped out of the stairway and walked to them.  
  
"Excuse me,but I come from the castle.I'm afraid that there's an emergency..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Something has happened to the king...please!Get there fast!"  
  
"Alright.C'mon!"  
  
The man ran after them,signing the other one to follow him.  
  
"Please,leave immediately!Queen Garnet is in hurry!"he shouted to the driver of the air cab,when  
they arrived to the station.  
  
"Oh!The queen...yes,mister!We shan't let the queen wait!"  
  
When Zidane and Cinna were inside the cab,and Baku was just about to step inside before Garnet,the  
man kicked him into the back,sending him on the floor,knocking the others down as well.Before Garnet  
could get inside,he caught her and didn't let her go.The others couldn't do a thing,when the doors  
of the cab closed.  
  
"You are a genius!"the other man praised.  
  
"I was lucky.Now come,we have to make haste!"  
  
-  
-  
  
"Man,we have to go back!"Zidane said when they were in the castle's cab station.  
  
"Useless.They've probably already disappeared,"Baku said."We should go to Cid.I'm sure he'll be a  
lot more help."  
  
So,to the throne room they went.  
  
"Is the competition already over?"Cid asked.  
  
"No,"Zidane explained."Garnet's been kidnapped!"  
  
"No!Really?!"  
  
"Yes!They caught her right behind our backs!"  
  
"What a great situation to strike...but hey.Because of the Festival,the gates are closed.They must  
still be in Lindblum."  
  
A moogle arrived.  
  
"Kupo!I've got a letter for you.I heard it's important,kupo!"  
  
"The queen is in our hands.In order to get her back,you must give us an airship with one million gil  
inside it.The airship must be at the airship deck by midnight.Remember,you will get the princess   
after we have what we ask.Otherwise...just remember not to do anything stupid."  
  
"We have no choice."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author:I don't know will I make this a long or a short story.I know I'm not going to make the same  
mistake again,that I write too much nonsense when I could've made an effective ending. 


	5. An airship battle

Chapter 5  
  
"Garnet!Are you alright,darling?"Zidane said,relieved.  
  
"Yes...I was scared.Luckily,they were polite crooks,"Garnet replied,already smiling a little.  
  
"Now we must concentrate on catching them,"Cid pointed."I've sent two airships already after them,  
but Invisible would be a lot faster."  
  
"What do you say,guys?"Zidane asked."Should we?"  
  
Everybody agreed,so they left.  
  
"You all have forgotten something,"Beatrix said,when they had departed."This year's Master Hunter is  
Adelbert Steiner,my man!"  
  
She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Gongratulations,Rusty!"Zidane said,smirking.  
  
"Well,well,the fruit of training..."  
  
"Great that you're having fun,but look at that,"Amarant said.Everybody walked to the window.  
  
The airship of the criminals was right in front of them.  
  
"Yesh!Let's make them land!"Eiko suggested.  
  
"Hey...is that ship armed or what is that thing they dragged on the deck?"Freya asked.  
  
"Uh oh...the autopilot can't dodge!It's a cannon!"  
  
The impact threw everybody on the ground,when the cannon was launched.The windows made of unknown  
material lasted,but still a red light started flickering.They began to lose height.  
  
"Zidane!Can you stabilize the ship?"  
  
"I think so,but their next hit will destroy us!"  
  
"Maybe not.Look,another ship appeared!"  
  
The strange ship launched it's side cannons and hit the enemy ship.It's right side exploded and a  
huge hole appeared in it.The wood around it was in fire.  
  
"Great work,guys!Launch again!"Baku ordered inside the other ship.  
  
"Oh no,another enemy airship approaching!"  
  
A green,rich-looking airship came into the view.It had a huge cannon in the back,something that  
neither Invisible or Baku's airship had.They could not evade the shot,and it hit the front of Baku's  
ship.The airship became so badly damaged,that Baku ordered the ship to turned around.Seeing what  
they were going to do,Zidane did the same thing.They fled.  
  
-  
-  
  
In the criminals base:  
  
Neel Dumine was the leader of the criminals.He had been punished twice,for robbery and   
counterfeiting.He had been young back then,young and foolish.Now,when he was almost forty years old,  
he knew to concentrate on bigger crimes and let someone else to do the dirty work.  
  
"One million gil is ours!"he cheered.The men that served under his command saw something they had  
almost never seen;Dumine was laughing.One thing,why people respected Dumine,was his appearance.He  
was well over 190 centimetres tall and he had a brown hair,teeth as white as wolf's and dark eyes.  
Nobody wanted to make him angry,because he didn't understand humor very well.  
  
"When shall we share the money?"a guy named Nicholson asked.  
  
"It's not the time yet.First,we will double,maybe even triple the sum."  
  
"Can I ask you how?"  
  
"You'll find out sooner or later.I'll be going to Treno tonight and Nicholson,Shulz and Puro will come with me.I have an important meeting with an antique dealer there..." 


	6. Leon Oso and a legendary sword

Chapter 6  
  
Leon Oso arrived to Treno.He was a traveller and far away from home.He had left from Burmecia many  
years ago and seen many,many places and people.This was his first time in Treno.  
  
He was a skilled thief,though he didn't use that skill much,because he had enough money himself.When  
he had started his journey,it had been a very useful ability,since he was almost penniless.  
  
One thing that he loved,were swords.He trained with his Snelheid always when he had time.When he was  
10,he got his first,wooden sword from his grandfather and he used all his spare time with it.When it  
finally broke,he decided to buy a real one,so he worked for months in an Item Shop,saving money.At  
the same time when he got it,he felt that he needed to go out and see the world,so he said good-bye  
to his friends and family and left.  
  
His passion to swords had gotten him to the City of the Nobles.A rumour had been circling around  
that a legendary sword named Tengaga was for sale and it's owner was going to sell it.He had asked  
around and found out that the man was going to sell it to the one who bids the most,so basically it  
was an auction.  
  
He walked to the address he had been given without having time to go sightseeing.The purchaser  
candidates had gathered around a table and the man who was selling it was sitting in the end of it.  
Leon took an empty seat and the auction started.  
  
"Can we see the sword?"someone asked.  
  
"Of course,"the seller,Grandoufl was his name,replied,and put the sword on the table.  
  
It was a beautiful thief sword,the most beautiful they had ever seen.It was very colourful;another  
end of the blade was white,the middle of it was green,with a pale blue stripe in the middle,the  
number "1000" forged in it.The wider end was blue.  
  
"That's unique.What materials have been in used in it?"Neel Dumine asked.  
  
"Sapphire,emerald,crystal and some other."  
  
"What do the colors and that number describe?"Leon asked.  
  
"There are many legends about that.Some say,that the smith who made it,wanted to describe his dear  
homeland with those colors.Nobody knows what that "1000" means."  
  
"It looks fine,but is it powerful enough?"someone other asked.  
  
"The legend says,that a wizard that used to live in north,casted a spell in it,that makes it light  
and strenghtens the owner."  
  
"I'm offering 15000 gil for it,"Dumine said.  
  
"20000,"Leon raised.  
  
"23000."  
  
"27000."  
  
"40000."  
  
"41000."  
  
"100000."  
  
"I just heard 100000.Anyone?No?Well,then it's sold to Mr.Dumine!"  
  
Leon was angry.He had just lost something,that he could never receive again.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author:We'll be seeing more Leon,unless I decide otherwise.He's a good character,I think. 


	7. Direction:Northwest!

Chapter 7  
  
"This is outrageous!"Cid cursed when Zidane and the others returned to Lindblum on their wrecked  
airships.  
  
"How can we track those guys down?"Zidane asked.  
  
"I don't know...was there anything special about that airship?"  
  
"Hmm...it was green,which is an unusual color in airships.It was also pretty fancy."  
  
"So we're looking for a green and fancy airship?Hmm...I guess that moogles and other nations can  
help us."  
  
"This isn't definately good..."Steiner said.  
  
"Lindblum is a rich nation.Is one million gil really so big sum to it?"Garnet asked.  
  
"It's not that.You were kidnapped by them.If we find out that the kidnappers were,for example,from  
Lindblum,it weakens our imago and foreign relations."  
  
"..."  
  
-  
-  
  
The silhuette of Lindblum was beautiful against the setting sun.The streets were getting more quiet  
and the smell of Gysahl Pickles was in the air,when Zidane walked through the Business District.  
Since Invisible had been badly damaged,they would have to spend at least one more week in Lindblum,  
which nobody had anything against.Freya and Fratley seemed to be jumpin' at the rooftops,laughing.  
  
Some kids almost knocked Zidane down,while chasing each others.Their mother seemed to be yelling  
after them,that they should come home,already.He couldn't help to think,what were the criminals  
doing with their money.He had been truly worried about Garnet and didn't want to let them go without  
punishment so easily.  
  
"We used to be the same,but we committed only one kidnapping,"he said to himself.  
  
He didn't want to think about it too much.Instead,he focused his thoughts on the evening meal,that  
was waiting for him in the castle.He noticed Beatrix waiting for the air cab,when he entered the air  
cab station.  
  
"Where's Steiner?"he asked.  
  
"With the queen.He takes his job seriously,expecially now."  
  
"I wonder,how soon will they find the kidnappers."  
  
"Hmm...I'm responsible of finding them with Steiner.It's about time we get some work to do!"  
  
"That's the attitude!I will help you out with the others.It's so boring in that castle,that I want  
some action myself,too."  
  
"Funny,that we help each others.We used to fight against each others a lot."  
  
"And you always beat the crap out of us."  
  
"I was just following orders...maybe I shouldn't have..."  
  
"Hey,you don't need to apologize.You just did what a good knight does."  
  
"Thanks...hey,the cab arrived."  
  
-  
-  
  
At the same time,Leon was sitting in a bar in Treno.He was still very disappointed about not having  
the Tengaga.He had had only 25000 with him and he had thought that it would be more than enough.Oh,  
how he regretted now.  
  
"Damn,damn,damn..."he moaned.  
  
"Hmph.If that sword was so important to you,why don't you go meet the guy who bought it?Maybe he'll  
sell it to you!"the bartender suggested.  
  
"Hey!Why didn't I figure that out?It will be a slim chance,but maybe...Damn!I gotta go and pack my  
stuff,since I'll be leaving tomorrow!But no...I don't know where he lives..."  
  
"If that helps one bit,I saw his airship.It was green and very rare,a kind that you don't see much  
nowadays."  
  
"Did you see where he was going?"  
  
"Northwest."  
  
"If he keeps that direction...he'll be going to Dali or Burmecia,unless he leaves the continent.It  
shouldn't be so hard to track him down."  
  
"Well,then,what are you waiting for?Go pack your stuff...and order another beer before that!"  
  
"Thanks for the tip.I'll do so!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author:Geez...it's 2:33 AM.Why is the best time to write,I don't know.My head is so full of ideas at  
night,and that's why I write mostly in the weekends,no school disturbing.Luckily,the summer holiday  
is coming in two weeks and then I will have all the time in the world to write,without stress or  
homeworks.  
  
It's art that controls the world. 


	8. Tengaga

Chapter 8  
  
Leon arrived in Dali.  
  
"10 potions,please,"he said to the shopkeeper.  
  
"There you go.It'll be 500 gil."  
  
"Here.Say,you haven't seen a green airship passing by?"  
  
"I think I saw one.It just passed by towards Burmecia."  
  
"Hmm...When does the next airship for Burmecia depart?"  
  
-  
-  
  
Meanwhile,Steiner and Beatrix arrived in Burmecia.They had a clue of an airship like that arriving  
there.  
  
"Everything would be easier if we'd have Alexandrian soldiers with us,"Steiner said.  
  
"Can't help it.We have to ask around the city.I'll take the western part."  
  
So they separated.Steiner headed towards the Dragoon Knight Square,that had been built to honor the  
brave knights,who had defended the Burmecian Kingdom against the invader.There was a statue of three  
knights in the middle and people sitting around it.There were two guards watching the entrance,a  
massive gate that was always closed after 10.00 AM.  
  
"Excuse me,mister!Have you seen a green..."  
  
"You've got rust in your armor."  
  
"I wouldn't come out in an armor like that."  
  
"Now come on guys!It's not like everyone has money for a new armor everyday..."  
  
"Hey!I'm Adelbert Steiner,the leader of the Knights of Pluto,and I need to know if you have seen a  
green airship!"  
  
"He doesn't look like a leader of the Knights of Pluto."  
  
"And who would be so stupid that he would paint his airship green?"  
  
"Hahahaa..."  
  
"..."  
  
Beatrix had better luck.She met a man who had seen the ship and knew to tell that it was in Lycar,  
a part of the city where all kinds of artist lived.It was a nice place,cafes and pubs surrounding  
the streets and street musicants playing.There was also an airship deck,where a green airship was.  
Beatrix got the address of the owner quickly and found the apartment soon.  
  
"Who is it?"the voice behind the door asked.  
  
"Beatrix,the General of Alexandria.I have a few questions,so could you please open the door?"  
  
"Heheheheh...of course."  
  
Beatrix had a bad feeling when she heard the rattling of the lock.Neel Dumine was standing in the  
doorway,holding Tengaga in his hands.  
  
"You might want to put that away."  
  
"Tell me first,are you here because we kidnapped the queen?"  
  
"So it was you!"  
  
"It was about time to see this thing in action..."  
  
The blade of the sword touched Beatrix's clothes,when Dumine tried to slice her.Beatrix made a  
counter-attack,and Save the Queen and Tengaga clashed together.A red light surrounded Tengaga and  
sent a blast of energy in Beatrix,who flew against the door behind her,Save the Queen dropping from  
her hands.  
  
"Now,taste steel,woman!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Leon arrived right in time to save her.He was holding his Snelheid,one of the most powerful swords  
in the world,in his hand.  
  
"That's no way to treat a lady."  
  
"You!I saw you in that auction.Are you trying to get Tengaga from me?"  
  
"I was going to make an offer for it...but it seems that you are an enemy of mine.Right?"  
  
"Hmph.I guess I have to deal with you,bug,first,before I take the life out of the lady."  
  
In a matter of seconds,Leon's blade clashed with Dumine's.It was a quick attack,but even a faster  
block.  
  
"Trying to surprise me,rat?"  
  
"Insulting me won't bring the victory to you."  
  
A blast of energy from the Snelheid knocked Dumine down and caused his sword to plunge into the   
wall,but it returned to his hands,as if led by a mystical force.  
  
"Don't look so surprised.Didn't you know about the mystical powers stored in Tengaga?"  
  
Leon didn't answer.Instead,he used a skill called Inferno,that summoned a barrier of fire under  
Dumine.He stepped back,trying to put off the fire from his clothes with his left hand,the right one  
still holding the sword.  
  
"Don't waste your time in talking during a battle.Never,"Leon said,before impaling Dumine,who fell  
down on the floor.  
  
"Disgusting,"Beatrix described the body,that was still on fire,in a pond of blood,but then,a strange  
light appeared upon the body,raising it up.Dumine looked like a zombie in his bloody clothes,a deep  
wound somewhere between his stomach and chest,the flames still alight.  
  
"He was a fool..."a strange voice said.  
  
First the body convulsed,before the light went inside him from the wound.A brief lightshow lighted  
the stairway,when he transformed.  
  
"Who...are you?"Leon asked from the red creature that was standing there.  
  
"I'm Tengaga.A spirit that has been sealed inside the sword for centuries."  
  
"Sealed inside it?"  
  
"Hehehe...might as well tell the whole story.There were once two nations,a small one and a big one.  
The bigger one attacked the smaller one,but couldn't win it.I was a thief in that bigger   
country.My brother lived in the small country and he was a general."  
  
"And?"  
  
"It was common to use thiefs for spying against the enemy,so I sneaked inside the generals house  
to receive documents.Well,he woke up and guess how surprised he was to see me,his brother."  
  
"So you fought?"  
  
"Yes.He had forged Tengaga some years before the war and a black mage had casted a spell in it,a  
spell that allowed him to store people's spirits inside it.Well,he wounded me badly.Even that he  
hated me,he didn't want his own brother to die,so he sealed me inside the sword,hoping that I would  
stay alive.It didn't only keep me alive,but my spirit got stronger and stronger.I had patience and  
I waited until I was strong enough,that I would burst out of it."  
  
"Was that all?"  
  
"No.I needed a body that I could absorb before I could free myself.My last owner was psychically too  
weak,so I manipulated him to sell me.Neel Dumine was just great."  
  
"Let me guess,we have to fight?"  
  
"It's not the time yet.But we'll see again!"Tengaga shouted and flew away through a window holding  
the sword in his hands.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author:So the spirit has been freed.I had a hard time writing this chapter,until coming to a right  
solution.  
  
And I meant in the last chapter that they were both thieves.Though it doesn't matter. 


	9. The magic missiles

Chapter 9  
  
Tengaga was sitting alone in the dark.The world had changed so much since he last saw it.He had  
found out a few things,though.  
  
"The country where I lived is now called Alexandria?"he said to himself."And that stupid little  
nation we tried to win is now Burmecia..."  
  
He rose up from his chair and opened the curtains of the fortress,that he had built with his  
magical powers.A great view to the sea opened in front of him.  
  
"So basically what I need to do now,is to fight for my country.Since I'm the only one of my people  
left,I've got a lot of work to do."  
  
He poured himself a glass of wine,something that hadn't changed with the centuries.  
  
"My first mission is to attack Alexandria and become the ruler.Then I'll need to use it to take  
over Burmecia.Shouldn't be so hard because of my great powers...the magic missiles are waiting."  
  
He walked to the missile room,where was a trio of missiles waiting to be launched.  
  
"What a destruction will these cause...well,with my magic powers,it'll be easy to rebuild everything  
and of course I have a lot of citizens to be enslaved..."  
  
He took the Tengaga sword from the wall.  
  
"My brother made a beautiful sword.Too bad we were on the opposite sides...I can imagine myself  
standing on top of the ruins of Burmecia,this sword in my hands...hehehe..."  
  
There was a control panel on the wall.He pushed some buttons and mechanical hands lifted the  
missiles for a launching position.  
  
"And when I press this red button...Kabum!"  
  
And he pressed it.  
  
-  
-  
  
"R-regent Cid!!The fortress...they have launched missiles from there!!!"a Lindblum soldier said.  
  
"Where are they aimed?!"  
  
"T-to Alexandria..."  
  
"No!"Garnet cried and collapsed on the floor.  
  
"Zidane,take her to the quest room.We will decide what to do,"the regent ordered.  
  
"I'll come with you!"Steiner suggested.  
  
"No.You'll be more useful here...besides,she'll wake up soon.She's just shocked,"Zidane said and  
left the room,Garnet on his hands.  
  
"Regent,when will the missiles reach Alexandria?"Beatrix asked.  
  
"At this speed...in 2 hours.We are required to take immediate action.Since the fortress is located  
in an island,I think our navy can..."  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt,"the soldier said,"but there's a magical barrier surrounding it.You can't  
break through."  
  
"So that's it then?No hope for Alexandria?"Steiner said.  
  
"M-maybe there is,"Vivi said."We have a slight chance!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author:Stay tuned for the next,final chapter! 


	10. Attack on the fortress

Chapter 10  
  
The ships of Lindblum Navy arrived at the island.The huge fortress rose in front of them like an  
ancient monster.There was still one hour left till the missiles would hit Alexandria.The soldiers  
couldn't attack because of the barrier,but Vivi had gathered the black mages,his students,and they  
were going to disarm the barrier with their black magic.If that would work,Beatrix and Steiner would  
lead their troops inside,while Freya and Fratley would invade the highest floor,where Tengaga  
probably was.It was Leon and Amarant's mission to change the direction of the missiles,if that was  
possible.Zidane had stayed in Lindblum with Garnet.  
  
"L-let's use our power!"Vivi said and they all focused their powers for a single spell,that was  
supposed to rip a hole into the barrier.It was truly a massive flame bomb,that hit it effectively.  
Steiner and Beatrix rushed towards the fortress,stopping at the entrance.  
  
"We've been true worse,"Steiner said.  
  
"For Alexandria!"  
  
And they kissed,before kicking the door down.At the same time,Freya and Fratley climbed towards the  
top and with their amazing jumping ability,it wouldn't take a long time.They stopped on top of a  
statue in the wall and Fratley took Freya's hand.  
  
"It's going to be a tough enemy,"he said.  
  
"Not us tough as we!"Freya replied and leaped higher.  
  
The soldiers led by Steiner and Beatrix had advanced to the higher floors without any resistance,so  
Amarant and Leon went after them.  
  
"Why am I doing this?"Amarant asked while running.  
  
"I don't know.You have to have some reason.Mine is the legendary Tengaga sword!"  
  
"Geez..."  
  
In the deck of a ship,Eiko and Quina could just watch the show.  
  
"I wonder if they'll be okay..."Eiko said.  
  
"Me hungry."  
  
"Argh!Is that the only thing in your mind?!"  
  
-  
-  
  
"Zidane..."Garnet said softly.  
  
"Oh,you're awake!"  
  
"Please,tell me that it was a bad dream...are the missiles really reaching Alexandria?"  
  
"Yes,but don't worry.Vivi and the others will stop the worst from happening."  
  
Artemicion arrived in the room,holding a letter in it's hands.  
  
"Kupo!A letter from Stilzkin to Zidane!He's at the fortress!"  
  
"Let me see.It says:Kupo!Things are really crazy in here right now!They have gone inside the big  
building.I'm going to see what's happening in there...´"  
  
"Oh,dear god!Let them be alright!"Garnet prayed.  
  
"You remember our fight against Kuja and Necron?That can't be a lot worse,"Zidane reassured.  
  
"Kupo!I'm going back to see what's happening,kupo!"  
  
-  
-  
  
"What the hell?I have two rats in here?"Tengaga said,when Freya and Fratley arrived.  
  
"Villain!What reason do you have to attack Alexandria?!"  
  
After a brief explanation:  
  
"That happened so long ago.You have no right to disturb the Alexandrians."  
  
"What reason do I have to listen to a rat?"  
  
"It's a Dragoon Knight!"  
  
"Whatever...taste this!"  
  
Tengaga send a huge blast of energy towards Freya,who dodged it with her great reflexes.The energy  
flew through the window,hitting the sea.  
  
"Eiko,can't you do something?Like summon an eidolon?"Vivi asked while watching the battle from  
the ship's deck.  
  
"No way!It might hurt our allies.How about you?Can you help them?"  
  
"I don't know what spell would be useful..."  
  
"Something like an anti-magic barrier..."  
  
"I don't know that spell.But maybe if we try together..."  
  
Tengaga was an amazing fighter,he could block two attacks at the same time,using the both heads of  
the sword.Freya and Fratley didn't have much trouble either,but his magic attacks were horrifying.  
  
-  
-  
  
"This must be it,"Amarant said when they found the control panel in the missile room.  
  
"Well,press something,then!"  
  
"I think this is it.There's the map of world and a cross over Alexandria.Now I just change the  
destination of the missiles to Evil Forest."  
  
The cross moved to Evil Forest,but then the doors of the room shut down.  
  
"Self-destruction sequence started.10 minutes left in the timer."  
  
"Damn!"Leon cursed."We are trapped in!"  
  
-  
-  
  
The troops were pulled back to the ships when they heard the message.It might've caused chaos,if  
that would've happened at the last second,and then nobody might have gotten out.  
  
"Heheheheh...so they tried to tamper with the missiles?How foolish,"Tengaga said.  
  
"Grr!You coward!"  
  
"Oh,not coward,just cautious.There's still seven minutes left...I think I'll just fly away and leave  
you here...hehhee."  
  
"What are you waiting for then?"  
  
"What the...?I can't fly...nor use any magic."  
  
"It's Vivi and Eiko!They've casted some sort of magic!"Fratley said.  
  
A silence spell strengthened with Vivi's black magic had surrounded the castle.No magic could be  
used.A surprise attack from Tengaga hit Fratley and he lost balance,falling down from the window.  
He landed on his feet,but seemed to hurt them,because he fell down on the ground.It was Freya's turn  
to get knocked out,but she was faster and leaped behind Tengaga.  
  
5 minutes left.  
  
-  
-  
  
"K-kupo?"Stilzkin said when it came out behind a shelf.  
  
"Stilzkin?"Amarant wondered.  
  
"It can get us out of here,"Leon said."It's small enough to squeeze through that little window up  
there.Then it'll get us help."  
  
-  
-  
  
"Where are you,rat?!"Tengaga shouted,annoyed by Freya's jumping around the room.  
  
"I'm not a rat,and you hurted my darling,"she said from the shadows,before coming down and thrusting  
her Dragon's Hair in Tengaga's heart.  
  
"UUuuugggghhhhh!!"he cried,before retreating to the window.A little push,and he fell down.His flying  
abilities were sealed and he wasn't a Dragoon Knight,so he just fell,hitting a statue on the wall.  
His dead body still slided down from it,falling another 5 metres,stopping on the flat ground.The  
sword plunged into ground.  
  
4 minutes left,when Stilzkin arrived.  
  
"Kupo!Those two guys are trapped inside the missile room!They can't get out,kupo!!"  
  
"We must help them!"Eiko decided.  
  
-  
-  
  
"I wonder...will we die here?"Leon said.  
  
"We all die sometimes,but I don't think it's now.They'll find out some strange way to save us."  
  
Three minutes left.  
  
"I hope they'll find it fast."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You know,I always thought that I'd die in a battle."  
  
"Life is a battle.It's a battle of surviving."  
  
"Too bad we'll be dead soon.I would've bought you a drink in a bar."  
  
Two minutes left.  
  
"Damn.Bad luck."  
  
"So,where is this miraculous help?"  
  
"Maybe they decided to go for a pizza."  
  
"Heh...but you know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
One minute left.  
  
"Say your prayers."  
  
-  
-  
  
10 minutes later,in Lindblum:  
  
"Mail for Zidane!"Artemicion shouted when it rushed in the guest room.  
  
"Oh,please let them be alright..."  
  
"Oh man!It was so exciting!I was trapped inside a room with two guys and the self-destruction timer  
was ticking.So I flew outside and told the others,and they sent the Dragoon Knight and a black mage  
inside and I followed them.The black mage casted a powerful spell on the door and it opened.The  
knight got them all out of the building,kupo,it was amazing how she leapt on the walls.The whole  
fortress exploded right when she had gotten the last person outside.Kupo!"  
  
"They're okay!!"Garnet cried and hugged Zidane.  
  
"I knew they would be."  
  
-  
-  
  
And in front of the burning,collapsed fortress,Leon walked beside Tengaga's body.  
  
"And who's the winner?"he said and picked up the sword from ground,smiling.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author:Another fan fic completed!This was my first FF9 fic and I hadn't played the game for a while,  
so there may be some mistakes.I think I'll return to write FF7 now,maybe I'll write about FF8 some  
day,too.I want to thank the readers.  
  
-Joni 


End file.
